


easy as pie

by twohourstraffic



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Paranormal Investigators, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twohourstraffic/pseuds/twohourstraffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>TRANSCRIPT: GHOST INVESTIGATIONS</b>
  <br/>
  <b>S8E06 ‘ONE HUNDRED’</b>
</p><p><b>NARRATOR (voiceover)</b>: Every ghost hunter has an origin story. One experience that made them question everything that they had ever known, and wonder if there really was existence after death. For Paranormal Investigations and Enquiries founders Jack Zimmermann, BK Knight and Justin Oluransi, that story starts at Samwell University’s Johnson House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy as pie

**TRANSCRIPT: GHOST INVESTIGATIONS  
** **S8E06 ‘ONE HUNDRED’**

 **NARRATOR  
** Every ghost hunter has an origin story. One experience that made them question everything that they had ever known, and wonder if there really was existence after death.

For Paranormal Investigations and Enquiries founders Jack Zimmermann, BK Knight and Justin Oluransi, that story starts at Samwell University’s Johnson House.

* * *

**INT. OFFICE – CONFESSIONAL – DAY**

_Each person talks in turn, intercut with clips from Haunted Haus: The Johnson Story (dir. Jack Zimmermann). _

**JUSTIN  
** I lived at Johnson with Jack and BK while we were in college. It was an old house, so you expect the creaks and groans. But it started to become more than that.

 **BK  
** I mean, in those days, we were all college students – his wasn’t the first bad trip I’d heard about. He’d run downstairs, screaming about hearing voices or finding notes, and we’d think it was hilarious.

 **JACK  
** I used to think that he was joking. Or hallucinating. I mean, my dad has spent his life debunking urban legends. Ghosts just … don’t make logical sense. They shouldn’t exist. But then his stories started getting more intricate.

 **JUSTIN  
** I’d hear voices and laughter. At first I thought that it was just coming from other houses along the street – it’s a row of frat houses, you’re never going to get total silence – but it started getting closer. And I would feel things. Something … touching me. Or a presence in the bathroom while I was showering. Notes left on fogged-up mirrors when the house was empty. Stuff would go missing. Sometimes there was music.

 **BK  
** Honestly, the funniest thing was when he started hearing 90s pop. He’d come screaming down the stairs, shouting that he could hear the Spice Girls. I set his ringtone to _My Heart Will Go On_ and he almost cried.

 **JACK  
** We all started worrying about him. He was clearly concerned and it was affecting his classwork. So we promised we’d try and catch whatever was doing this to him, prove that he wasn’t going crazy.

 **BK  
** I don’t remember if there was a final straw, exactly, but eventually it wasn’t funny anymore. Rans was barely sleeping, he was ridiculously [censored] paranoid about every [censored] creak. And it’s an old house – it was never quiet. The number of times he ended up in my room because he was too scared to be alone … It was clear we needed to do something.

 **JUSTIN  
** So we set up a couple of cameras and the rest is history.

 **NARRATOR  
** It is now the stuff of legend. Jack Zimmermann, son of Bob Zimmermann, proving that there was some sort of supernatural presence in a frat house. The team were able to capture items moving, doors opening and closing, sounds and more.

 **JUSTIN  
** Honestly, I was just relieved. It meant I wasn’t going insane.

 **BK  
** It was [censored] insane, is what it was. I couldn’t believe it. So obviously when Jack said that he wanted to keep doing this, that this was as good a use of his history degree as any, I jumped on board. Ghosts don’t find me as appealing as Jack or Rans, but I’m a pretty good tech guy.

 **JACK  
** Anyway, the rest is history.

 **NARRATOR  
** And now, for their hundredth episode, the PIE crew are back and hoping to find some evidence. With a lot more experience and a larger team, they’re hopeful that they will finally be able to have a conversation with the ghosts that used to show so much interest in Justin.

* * *

**INT. VAN – DAY**

**JACK  
** Can you believe it’s been a hundred episodes?

 **JUSTIN  
** I know, bro. It’s crazy. We were so dumb back then. I can’t believe any spirits actually bothered to talk to us. I would have ignored us completely.

 **JACK  
** Yeah, we were just kids. And, thank God, we have been able to keep this going. Thank God the channel was happy to take a bet on us.

 **JUSTIN  
** I know! And now we’re all grown up and married, and we get to back to Johnson and check in with the ghosts. Who are still there, apparently. I actually couldn’t believe it when we got the call from Jared.

 **JACK  
** Yeah, same. I haven’t heard any stories of them taking interest in anyone except you – before or after we were there. But luckily they were never malicious. Hopefully we’ll be able to have a chat with them, see what they want and check that they’re OK.

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY**

**JARED  
** There’s some seriously weird [censored] stuff that goes down here. [Censored] music in the middle of the night, in people’s bedrooms. Footsteps walking around when there’s no-one upstairs. Whispering. Mark says that he got groped in the bathroom. It’s not [censored] right. People should be safe in their own [censored] home, you know what I’m saying?

 **NARRATOR  
** It is clear that Jared is upset. Jack and Justin do what they can to reassure him, but it doesn’t appear to work.

 **JUSTIN  
** Speaking from experience, I’ve never found them to be malicious. It sounds like they’re doing lots of similar things – annoying, scary but not actually hurting anyone.

 **JACK  
** Is there anything that you’d like us to find out tonight?

 **JARED  
** I guess I just want to know that they’re OK. And if you could find out why they’re interacting with us. Check that we’re not doing anything wrong?

 **NARRATOR  
** Before they begin, Jack is pulled aside by another resident of the house, who has some information that he finds very interesting.

 **JACK  
** Mark, if you could tell the camera what you just told me?

 **MARK  
** Yeah, OK. Look, we got a Ouija board – you know, those ones that you get at the store – to try and talk to the ghosts. They thought it was hilarious, but apparently their names are Mandy and Jenny.

[CAPTION ONSCREEN: PIE DOES NOT ADVOCATE THE USE OF OUIJA BOARDS.]

* * *

**EXT. FRAT HOUSE – DAY**

**JACK  
** Look, these boys are obviously scared. They’re living with at least two ghosts who are making themselves known, and they want to know what’s going on. 

 **BK  
** And I can’t really blame them, to be honest.

 **JUSTIN  
** Neither can I.

 **JACK  
** I’m so glad we’ve got some extra hands for tonight. Hopefully, with this extra information and between all of us, we’ll be able to get the Johnson boys some real answers.

* * *

**EXT. FRAT HOUSE – NIGHT**

_While the group unpack their van and begin to set up the equipment in the house, we are introduced to each additional teammate in a combination of voiceover and talking head._

**JUSTIN  
** Because this investigation _is_ so important to us, we’ve brought in a few old friends to help.

 **ADAM  
** I was so pumped when Jack asked Eric and I to come back for this one. Both of us have been hearing the stories of Justin’s haunting in Johnson for so long that we were starting to wonder if it actually happened.

 **ERIC  
** I worked with the PIE crew for the first few seasons, but ghosts aren’t really my jam. But this case … It’s a bit of a legend in our house. But an urban legend? Maybe not.

 **BK  
** And, of course, it wouldn’t have been fair to bring back Eric and Adam without the other old favourite.

 **LARISSA  
** There’s part of me that misses being on the show, but not having to sit in a van with [censored] twice a week has done wonders for our relationship. Plus, I think I’ve produced enough weird paintings for a lifetime. When my galleries stopped showing interest, I knew it was time to find a new point of inspiration. But, ultimately, I was just super jealous when I heard that Eric and Adam got to come back, so I annoyed Jack until he gave in.

 **JACK  
** That’s not true. You know we all miss you.

 **LARISSA  
** Awww … that’s so sweet.

 **BK  
** Jack, bud. Why have you never told me that you miss _me_?

 **JACK  
** When have I had the opportunity to miss you?

 **LARISSA  
** Back off, dude. This is my moment with Jack.

 **ADAM  
** Have you missed me, Jack?

 **JACK  
** You know it, man.

 **BK  
** Jesus [censored]. No [censored] appreciation.

 **CHRIS  
** I appreciate you, BK.

 **BK  
** Thanks, Chow.

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – NIGHT**

_The lights are all turned off, and the investigation begins._  

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – KITCHEN – NIGHT**

**ERIC  
** Eric and Chris, in the Johnson kitchen.

 **CHRIS  
** It’s so cool to be here! I’ve been hearing about Johnson for so long – since the day I started with PIE, I guess. But I never thought I’d ever get to actually see it. I mean, I’ve seen it in the documentary. But in person, you know?

 **ERIC  
** I _do_ know. Jack used to talk about this place non-stop. Every time we’d have the boys over for dinner, it was ‘Johnson’ this and ‘attic’ that. Maybe we’ll finally be able to get some answers, and they can all move on.

 **CHRIS  
** I don’t think BK cares either way.

 **ERIC  
** I think he just wants to hear the music.

_They both laugh._

**ERIC  
** Anyway. We’d better stop boring whoever lives here.

 **CHRIS  
** Oh! Of course.

_Chris starts pacing around the room._

**CHRIS  
** Hi! I don’t know if there’s anyone here with us right now, but my name is Chris and this is Eric. We’re just here with some friends to say hello and see if you’ve got any messages to pass on to Jared or any of the other Johnson boys.

 **ERIC  
** You might remember my husband Jack, or our friends Justin and BK. Well, I guess, at college he was known as [censored]. They all used to live here, maybe six years ago?

_There is nothing but silence._

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – ATTIC – NIGHT**

**JUSTIN  
** Adam and Justin in the attic. This was the epicentre of a lot of activity when I lived here, so we’re being especially thorough up here.

_Adam crosses the room to sit on the bed._

**ADAM  
** Babe, was this your room in college? Oh my God, it’s so awesome.

 **JUSTIN  
** You know it. Although I had a bunkbed with a desk under it. Decidedly not cool. Much more studying than partying, if you want to know the truth.

 **ADAM  
** Oh, I had no idea. That’s so embarrassing. I thought I married a rock star. I want a divorce.

 **JUSTIN  
** You married a bad-[censored] ghost hunter.

 **ADAM  
** Potato, potato. Anyway, we’ve set up a couple of full-spectrum DVRs, which should capture anything that happens. Plus, I’ve got this infrared camera and Justin’s been setting up a couple of microphones which should be able to capture any noises.

 **JUSTIN  
** I never actually heard any voices while I lived here, so I’m not expecting to have any conversations, but we might be able to hear movement of objects. We’ll come back later with the Ovilus and see if there’s anything they want to say.

 **ADAM  
** I’ve got a motion sensor that I’m setting up on the floor here, but ghosts usually take a little while to get used to our presence in their environment. It might be a while before they’re comfortable enough to communicate.

_The motion detector is set up on the floor. Adam and Justin sit side by side on the bed, watching it closely._

**ADAM  
** Hello? I’m not sure if anyone is here with us, but I’m Adam and this is my husband, Justin. He used to live here, about five years ago, although his name was Ransom then. I think you liked him.

_The motion detector lights up like a Christmas tree. Justin jumps like he has been touched, but when he turns there’s no-one there._

**JUSTIN (with a grimace)  
** Hi guys. 

_Adam grins._

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – BEDROOM 3 – NIGHT**

**ERIC  
** Is anyone here with us? My name is Eric and this is my friend, Chris. We just wanted to come and say hello, if that’s OK. This is a beautiful house – I can see why you like to live here.

 **CHRIS  
** This box has a motion detector. If you touch it, it’ll beep and we’ll know that you’re here. Then we can ask you questions and you can reply through the box and we can make sure that you’re OK. Jared just wants to make sure that you’re not angry or upset that the house is being changed.

_After a few minutes of silence, Eric smiles at Chris._

**ERIC  
** It’s so crazy to have everyone back together. I mean, I know that you and the guys are still on every episode, but I haven’t been back for a while. Plus, Adam is with us for the investigation – oh, and Justin! He was so excited to come back to visit his old house. You know, this is where it all started for him and Jack, with that documentary.

_The motion sensor beeps. Chris’s face lights up._

**CHRIS  
** Hi! Oh my gosh, there’s someone here with us! That’s so exciting! I don’t know if you were listening before, but I’m Chris and this is Eric and we’re just here to see what’s going on.

 **ERIC  
** Can you tell us how many of us are in this room, except for you? Just tap the box the number of times.

  _The box BEEPS three times: Eric, Chris and Derek, the camera man._

 **ERIC  
** Thank you so much! Do you mind if we ask you some yes/no questions? You can tap the box once for yes and twice for no.

_BEEP._

**ERIC  
** OK. Great. Are you female?

_BEEP._

**ERIC  
** Are you the one they call Mandy?

_BEEP. BEEP._

**ERIC  
** Are you Jenny?

_BEEP. Chris gasps._

**ERIC  
** Hi, Jenny. It’s real nice to meet you.

 **CHRIS  
** The device that I’m holding in my hands is called a spirit box. It lets us hear your voice. If we ask you some questions, do you think you think you could answer them? It’s OK if you don’t want to, of course, but it would be really cool if you did.

_He barely pauses for breath before continuing._

**CHRIS  
** Jared says that he hears you walking around in here sometimes. Are you looking for something? Or someone? Are you alright? How long have you been here? Why do you only interact with some people and not others? Do you remember Justin? Maybe you know him as Ransom? Was it you that used to leave him messages?

 **ERIC  
** Chowder, sweetheart, let’s just ask one question at a time.

 **CHRIS  
** OK. Sorry, guys! Um … Was it you that used to interact with Justin when he lived here in Johnson?

_After a few seconds of crackling, there is suddenly a voice coming through the spirit box: “Thank you but we’ve done it”._

**ERIC  
** Oh, wow. So it was both of you?

_The motion sensor beeps once._

**CHRIS  
** Thank you for telling us that. Is there anything else you’d like to say?

 **ERIC  
** Are there any messages that you’d like to pass on to Ransom?

_The spirit box crackles and a voice comes through it, but the message is not clear._

**ERIC  
** We couldn’t quite make that out, Jenny. We’re going to listen to it again, OK? Just be patient.

_Eric plays back the recording. On it, his voice can he heard, asking if there are any messages to be passed on._

_The words BUTT, RANSOM and HI pour scratchily from the speaker, as well as something that sounds like a giggle._

**CHRIS  
** You want us to say hi to Ransom? We can do that – he’s actually just downstairs. You can go see him if you want to! And what do you want us to say about his butt?

_Eric holds out the spirit box, and after a few seconds the word CUTE can clearly be heard. He clearly tries his hardest not to laugh._

**ERIC  
** Would you like us to tell him that he has a cute butt?

_The motion sensor beeps once, definitively. There is a snort from the cameraman. Chris stares at the box with wide eyes. Eric tries to hide his smile._

**ERIC  
** We can do that, honey.

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**

**ADAM  
** I’m just saying, any couch that was here when you were at college probably deserves to make a one-way trip to the dump.

 **JACK  
** I don’t disagree with you, but  _I’m_ just saying, that couch is an institution. If it could talk …

 **ADAM  
** I’m not sure you’d want to hear what it has to say.

_They both laugh._

**JACK  
** You’re probably right.

_Adam’s walkie-talkie comes to life._

**BK  
** BK to Adam.

 **ADAM  
** Go for Adam.

 **BK  
** Holtzy, I’m not sure if you can hear what we’re hearing but it’s some crazy [censored]. Play back your audio from the last few minutes and see what you can make out.

_Adam walks over to Dex, the camera man, rewinding the tape before holding his recorder up to the microphone. He hears his conversation with Jack again, their musings on the state of the couch before …_

**ADAM  
** Holy [censored]. Jack, do you hear what I’m hearing?

 _Faintly, very faintly, strains of Oops I Did It Again fill the air._  

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – ATTIC – NIGHT**

**ERIC  
** So, when Adam was in the living room with Jack just before, they could hear music on the playback. We’ve come up to the attic to see if we can get the ghosts to play the music again. Hopefully we’ll be able to hear it in the room this time. Adam’s come up with a plan which he thinks will work.

_The camera pans to Adam sitting next to Jack on the bottom bunk, swinging his feet. He pauses, then calls into the room._

**ADAM  
** Hi, it’s Adam again. I’ve got a deal for you both. If I dance for you, will you play the music so I can hear it? I love to dance.

 **ERIC  
** He’s a really good dancer. He can do any style, although I hear that y’all like 90s pop. I bet Adam knows the moves to any song you could think of.

 **ADAM  
** What kind of music do you want me to dance along to? I can waltz. Or foxtrot. Or tango? Or I do a pretty sick YMCA, if that’s more your speed. Macarena? Um … hand jive? Or, you know, just … dancing, in general.

 **JACK (deadpan)  
** You should probably start dancing, Adam. Where’s their motivation to play the music? You’ve got to give to get.

 **ADAM  
** Wow, Jack. You’re so good at this ghost communication thing. Thanks for the input.

_He clambers off the bed and slowly starts to do the Macarena, looking around carefully._

**JACK  
** Come on, man. You need to put a bit more hip action into it.

 **ADA** **M (very softly)  
** I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.

 **ERIC  
** I’m not sure if you guys know this, but this is Ransom’s husband. If you play him some music, I’m sure he’ll tell Ransom.

_Adam continues to dance awkwardly until …_

**JACK  
** And there it is.

 **ERIC  
** Wait. Is that…?

_Adam continues dancing, cautiously._

**ADAM  
** Yes. That is, in fact, _Mmmbop_.

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – ATTIC – NIGHT**

**CHRIS  
** Chris and Justin in the attic.

 **JUSTIN  
** OK, so we’ve definitely proven that Mandy and Jenny are here and are still able to communicate. Chris and I are going to try and make sure that they’re alright, and see if they have any messages that they want to pass on to Jared.

 **CHRIS  
** This box that I’m holding is the Ovilus. It’s a bit different to the spirit box – it lets spirits project their messages and will give them to us via the dictionary. Mandy was talking to us via the spirit box before, but we’re pretty sure that it can be exhausting. Hopefully this allows them to pass on a more coherent message.

 **JUSTIN  
** Eric told me that you complimented my butt before. Is there anything else you wanted to say?

_The camera shows the Ovilus screen: SAYING. Then, a few seconds later, HELLO._

**JUSTIN  
** OK. We can say hello for you guys.

 **CHRIS  
** Is there anything else? You’re not trying to hurt anyone, are you?

_The Ovilus screen shows NO. Then APPRECIATE. PRETTY._

**CHRIS  
** You’re appreciating them? Because they’re pretty?

_ALWAYS. NICE. BODY._

**CHRIS  
** Objectification isn’t friendly, guys. Let’s keep it polite, OK?

 **JUSTIN  
** Chow, I’ve got to get out of here, OK? I’m so sorry but this is just hitting a bit too close to home. Do you want me to send someone else up to replace me?

 **CHRIS  
** Nah, I think I’m good. Unless you guys have anything more you want to say?

_There is a beat, then: GOODBYE._

**CHRIS  
** Bye, guys. Stay safe. Try not to scare anyone too much, OK? And be polite.

 _There is a faint sound that could be a giggle. Justin runs from the room._  

* * *

**INT. VAN – NIGHT**

_Larissa and BK are clearly mid-fight._

**LARISSA  
** I swear to God. If you don’t let me do this, you’re sleeping on the couch.

 **BK  
** Yeah, but, somehow, I don’t think you’d do that though.

 **LARISSA  
** Try me.

_There is a pause. Then …_

**BK  
** I was going to offer it to you anyway. 

_Larissa blows him a kiss before grabbing the walkie-talkie off the table in front of them._

**LARISSA  
** Alright, guys, it’s getting late. I think it’s time to wrap this up. 

* * *

**INT. FRAT HOUSE – KITCHEN – DAY**  

**[CAPTION: THE REVEAL]**

_Jack and Larissa sit across the Johnson kitchen table from a terrified-looking Jared._

**JACK  
** So, we spent the night here a few days ago, and we were able to capture some pretty amazing stuff. I think it’s clear that you’ve got some spirits living in the house – we were able to communicate with Jenny, although there’s nothing to suggest that we didn’t speak to Mandy as well.

 **LARISSA  
** The first piece of evidence we’d like to show you was recorded in the living room.

_Jared jumps, startled, and glances across the hallway._

**JACK  
** Before we go on, I think it’s important to emphasize that these spirits don’t appear to be malicious at all. In fact, as we’ll show you later, they appear to just want to say hello.

 **LARISSA  
** Oh, absolutely. So, anyway, the first piece of evidence we got was in the living room, about halfway through our investigation. Two of our investigators, Jack and Adam, were having a conversation when BK and I picked up something from the van, although it couldn’t be heard in the room. If you take these headphones, I’ll play it for you.

_Jared puts on the headphones plugged into the PIE laptop on the table. The conversation between Jack and Adam comes through them, but after a few seconds the Britney Spears song is clearly audible._

**JACK  
** Can you hear that?

 **JARED  
** It sounds like … _Oops I Did It Again_?

 **LARISSA  
** That’s what we heard as well. Is this something you’ve come across before?

 **JARED  
** Yeah, definitely. A few guys have said that they’ve heard music with no explanation. [Censored], that’s so weird.

 **JACK  
** The next few pieces of evidence we want to show you were captured in the third bedroom upstairs by Chris and my husband Eric. They had a couple of different machines set up, and were able to communicate via motion detector and spirit box. Here, take a look.

_Larissa plays back the recording on the laptop. First, the clip of the question and answer session with the motion detector; then, the clip involving the words HI RANSOM BUTT CUTE._

**LARISSA  
** As you can see, these spirits are clearly intelligent. Not only did they answer yes/no questions without hesitation, they were able to say a whole phrase regarding whether or not they were the ones that had haunted Justin when he lived here, and communicated several words which made sense in context.

 **JACK  
** Have you heard similar messages in the past?

 **JARED  
** Yeah, a couple of the guys have heard voices talking about … butts. Sorry, that’s just a phrase I never thought I’d say.

 **LARISSA  
** I know it can be strange, but I think it’s becoming clearer that the ghosts are playful. They’re just trying to communicate in the only way that they can. I don’t think you should be scared of them.

 **JARED  
** Easy for you to say! You don’t live here.

 **JACK  
** But I have, and I promise that they don’t want to hurt you. The majority of activity seems to be happening in the attic; if you want to keep away from them, it might be worth staying out of there.

 **LARISSA  
** We honestly captured so much footage up there that you would get bored watching it all. The spirits set off a motion detector, touched Justin on the arm, played music and answered a series of questions with intelligent answers. Let me just show you an example.

_She plays back a clip in which the spirits said, in no uncertain terms, that they didn’t want to scare the Johnson boys – they were just appreciating their bodies._

**JARED  
** Oh my God. Oh my [censored] _God_. Good [censored] lord. [Censored]. I don’t … I don’t even know what to say.

 **JACK  
** I just want to emphasize, again, that it’s crystal clear that these spirits are not malicious. They don’t want to hurt you, or anyone living here. They’re objectifying you guys, which is wrong, but we’ve told them to leave you alone and to stop being rude. Hopefully that will help.

 **LARISSA  
** And if it doesn’t, you know where to find us.

_A beat._

**JARED  
** Wow. OK. Thanks so much for this, guys. I … We’ve got a lot of thinking to do.

 **JACK  
** Good luck, eh?

* * *

**INT. OFFICE – DAY**

**JUSTIN  
** Wow. That was _crazy._ I can’t believe they’re still there! And still interacting with people! I’m almost relieved that they weren’t just fascinated with me, although it’s not ideal that they’re still hassling other people.

 **BK  
** Yeah, I know what you mean.

 **ERIC  
** Poor Jared, though. The guy was so scared, even before we proved that there were spirits living in his house. I hope he’s able to sleep tonight!

 **JACK  
** I’m sure he’ll be fine. Plus, we’ve proven that the ghosts aren’t malicious – isn’t that enough?

 **LARISSA  
** Oh my God, Jack.

 **JACK  
** I guess they can always move house, if need be.

 **ADAM  
** I just want to congratulate Chris on telling them to be polite. Quick thinking, Chow.

 **CHRIS  
** I can’t tell if you’re joking, but I just … I wanted the Johnson guys to feel safe in their house. Hopefully it helped a little bit?

 **JACK  
** Anyway, that’s our 100th episode. Which is bizarre.

 **ERIC  
** I’m so proud of you guys! Fingers crossed for one hundred more.

 **ADAM  
** How many more ghosts can there be in one country?

_The phone rings. It’s another client._

**JUSTIN  
** Why would you say that?! 

**[END EPISODE]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a LOT of both Ghost Hunters and Ghost Adventures when I was home a few weeks ago. Ghost Hunters is clearly the superior show, but also they actually see things on Ghost Adventures? Idk I’m torn.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://murrayhewitt.tumblr.com) if you so desire.


End file.
